Up All Night
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: Kurosaki spends the night trying to get Teru to sleep. Too bad she's up all night. ONESHOT.


**Third oneshot of the week. I'm on a roll. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Teru lay in her bed for quite sometime. She was yawning but sleep didn't quite take her yet. No, today, sleep was taking it's sweet time putting it's spell on her. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. She just couldn't get comfortable. She would fluff her pillow and curl up in the blankets, but nothing helped.

"Are you going to toss and turn all night?" asked a sleepy voice.

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound. She turned around and faced her blonde lover. He was rubbing his sleep deprived blue eyes and running a hand through his tousled hair. He looked expectantly at her, wondering what her explanation would be.

"I can't sleep," she said in a small voice.

To her surprise, he merely laughed. "Nahh, I just thought you were having the best dream of your life," he mocked. He noticed the look on her face and immediately cut the sarcasm. "Why can't you sleep?"

Truthfully, she didn't know. She hadn't been able to sleep for a while now. She didn't have any caffeine or sugar…

"Maybe it's because of the all nighters you pulled during the last semester?" suggested Kurosaki.

He nearly grimaced at the memory. She pulled so many all nighters in the last semester to finish papers and study for exams. Seeing his girlfriend try to keep her eyes open for his sake nearly broke his heart. He ran a hand through her long, dark hair and cupped her cheek.

In the dark, she could see his blue eyes held so much love for her. He didn't want to see her stumble through another day because of another sleepless night.

"Let's try watching a movie. You always fall asleep at the climax of the movie," he said pulling her out of bed.

"I do not!" she protested.

He smirked at her while giving her his 'yes you do, so stop arguing with me' look. She fell silent. She hoped he was right. He knelt down by the pile of DVDs and picked out a few movies. He held them up for Teru to see.

"Pirates of the Caribbean…Spider-Man…or" he trailed off. Teru had run over to the pile of DVDs, not liking any of the DVDs he'd picked out. She squealed when she found the one she'd been looking for. She shoved the cover in his hand and loaded the DVD player. He took one look at the cover and groaned.

"Are you fucking serious? We're watching Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants?"

He halfheartedly smiled when he saw how excited she was. He slowly rose after organising all of the DVDs and sank into the sofa, pulling Teru into his arms.

Kurosaki didn't even last fifteen minutes. When Teru noticed, she carefully rest his lolling head on the armrest of the sofa. Smiling, she returned to the movie. When Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants ended, she rose and put in another DVD and continued to watch.

The blonde sleeping beside her, stirred slightly when the first rays of sunlights peeked through the blinds. He stretched his arms and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Teruuuuuuuuuu?" he asked, dazed.

He was horrified at the sight. Teru was sitting next to him on the sofa, hugging her knees. Her eyes were puffy and red. She turned to him with tears.

"Tasuku!" she cried. "Mufasa died! And it was all Scar's fault!"

"DID YOU STAY UP ALL NIGHT WATCHING THESE MOVIES?" he shouted.

She slowly nodded, wiping her eyes. "I couldn't sleep," she whispered.

He slapped a hand to his forehead. He was so sure that she would be out in a heartbeat. Maybe all the all nighters had become a habit? He sighed, leaning back on the sofa.

"Alright. Get washed up. I'll make breakfast and we'll see what we can do."

* * *

They spent the entire day outside, hoping that Teru would fall asleep, but nothing worked, although Riko did give him quite the beating when she came to know of their situation. Kurosaki rubbed the growing lump on the back of his head in annoyance. He slipped the keys into the lock.

"Damn hag," he muttered.

Teru walked in, not knowing what to do. Maybe it was insomnia? She didn't know what she would do. Suddenly a horrible thought crossed her mind.

"Tasuku, what if I can never sleep again?"

"Oh c'mon, Teru. I know you. You'll crash sometime," he said boiling some water for instant ramen.

Teru sank into the sofa and flipped through all the channels, deciding what to watch. Her eyes lit up when she found an anime. She happily clicked on the channel.

"Tasuku, Bleach is on!" she called.

"Eh? I'm coming. Once the water boils," he called back.

A good fifteen minutes passed before he finally came into the living room. He was holding two steaming cups of noodles. "Kay, Teru, which episode is it?"

He glanced down at her sleeping form, smiling. He set the cups down and stroked her hair. "Oh, so it's anime? I'll remember that the next time this happens."

He carefully eased her head into the crook of his arm and let her legs hang over his other arm. He gently lay her down in bed. He chuckled softly. "What if I never sleep again?" he mocked. He dipped his head and kissed her forehead before snuggling next to her, finally able to rest easy.

* * *

نهاية


End file.
